1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light source for an endoscope, and, in particular, to a light source arrangement for a battery-powered light source unit for an endoscope.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, light source units are used to illuminate the inside of an organ of a human body while the inside of the organ is observed by, for example, an electronic endoscope. Such a light source unit is equipped with a lamp such as a halogen lamp and a xenon lamp as a light source. Light from the lamp is introduced into a light guide of the electronic endoscope to an illumination window and applied to a location to be observed and video displayed.
The light source, e.g. the halogen lamp and the xenon lamp, is energized by commercial power supply because it consumes electric power to somewhat significant extent. In view of less electric power consumption as well as miniaturization and lightening for portability, it is desired for the light source unit to use a battery-powered light source arrangement. In the field of electronic endoscope and information processing machines, miniaturization and electric power reduction of the battery-powered light source unit are advanced in regard to electronic circuits and, on the other hand, make very slow progress in regard to light source units due to utilization of a halogen lamp or a xenon lamp which ensures a somewhat great amount of light.